


Robbie the Zombie Deserves More Content

by GlassEater_Central



Category: Jacksepticye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, and also slight unhappiness, ego time babeyy, ehhhhh, excuse me sir this is my emotional support fanfiction, friends??, idk if i should tag this, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassEater_Central/pseuds/GlassEater_Central
Summary: i honest to god love robbie the zombie because theres no canon so i can do what i wantalso this is taken from my wattpad. i have the same name on there if you want to go check it out, chapters will be up faster on there.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody knew what to make of it when Robbie showed up on the kitchen floor, least of all Robbie. He simply woke up to see a bunch of faces staring at him. When he opened his eyes, they all looked relieved.   
"Hello, can you zpeak?" Said the one with a nice white hat. Robbie sat up, and tried to talk.  
"Gmmm hhiiii?" Was what came out.  
"Close enough." Robbie thought he looked a lot like a doctor.  
"You asses, he's never spoken before!" Shouted someone behind Robbie. He decided he was going to stand up, and reached for the stone counter. The doctor man noticed, and grabbed his hand, and helped him to his feet.   
"It is a simple question, Anti." The doctor huffed. "Do not mind him. He is simply a bit grouchy." Robbie nodded. He looked around, taking in the people surrounding him. There were two other people wearing hats! A nice red one, and a black one.

"What is your name?" The doctor man asked.   
"Rrrobbie." The zombie said. "Your?" He asked as he pointed to the doctor.  
"My name is Henrik von Schneeplestein! Simply Doctor or Schneep for you." He seemed to take pride as he said this.  
"Sshhheep?" Robbie couldn't quite get the hard German sound out. The doctor didn't seem angry, he just laughed a bit.   
"Ok, Sheep it is." He seemed to snap back into place. "But you must meet the others!" He gestured behind Robbie. Robbie turned slowly to see a bunch of people, who looked very similar, and different at the same time. He wondered if he had the same face as the nice doctor man.   
The doctor walked him over to them, a bit slowly. Robbie looked at all of them and saw the red hat again.   
"Hat!" He pointed at the person wearing the hat.   
"Um, hi Robbie! My name is Chase, uh nice to meet you, kid." The red hat man held out his hand. Robbie looked confusedly at the hand, and back at Chase.   
"Hand?" He asked.   
"Oh, it's a hand shake! Let me show you." He put his hand in Robbie's and shook it up and down a couple times. Robbie giggled a little bit. It seemed funny to shake someone when you first meet them. He looked again at everyone, and decided they all looked nice. He didn't really know why he was there, but he liked them all already.

(Sorry it's a little bit short, but I'm a bit busy now. I'd do take requests, so if you'd like to see any ego antics just leave a comment!)  



	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god could you tell the intruder is a cameo of the author??

Robbie looked at himself in the mirror. It turned out he did have a face that looked like Schneeps, only more pale and torn up. He tentatively poked at the stitches in his face and neck, and found that they weren't the strongest. Which means his head fell off. As he fell, he let out a small, but loud shriek, and someone's hurried footsteps came towards the bathroom.  
  


Robbie didn't really know what was happening, he thought he was laying on the floor again. He looked up, saw his body and wondered who got in the bathroom without opening the door.

  
Very quickly, someone did open up the door. Robbie smiled. It was the man with the black hat! He looked at the man in the hat while he made shapes with his hands. He seemed to realize something, and drew a question mark in the air. Realization dawned Robbie's face.  
  
"Broken!" Robbie said loudly. The man nodded and picked up Robbie's head, and tried to lead his body out of the bathroom, with some difficulty. He lead the body down a hallway, and into a room with chairs near where Robbie had first shown up. It was a bit difficult, as the body didn't really know what was happening, and kept running into walls because it couldn't see anything. Robbie could see Shcneep in one of the chairs, a glitchy man in another, and red hat man in a third. Schneep looked up, and stood up and walked over quickly with an expression Robbie didn't like.

"Got im himmel!" He nearly exploded. "What happened?" Robbie looked from his spot in the man's arm while he made more shapes with his hands. "Thank you, Jameson. Let me take care of Robbie." Jameson carefully handed the head to the doctor, as if it were a bomb. The doctor took in the scene. Robbie's head in his hands, with the body standing upright not far from him. Then, Robbie heard a very weird giggling.

"What's the prescription, Doc? Are you gonna stitch him up?" The doctor turned and Robbie could see the glitchy man laughing. It might not be out of place, Robbie thought, if he had actually made a joke. The doctor looked mad and said:

"Very well! If you want to see him 'stitched up' as you put it, you can do it yourself, Anti!" He thrust Robbie's head into the glitchy man's arms, and Robbie could hear him leaving. "You have enough experience, anyway!" Robbie saw Anti's grin turn into a frown as he picked up a needle and thread from somewhere and started muttering as he got Robbie's body to sit in front of him.

"Fuckin stupid doctor, who is he to leave this to me?" He set Robbie's head on his body and began roughly stitching it back on. Robbie thought Doctor Schneep was right, Anti looked like he'd done this before. "And he acts like he doesn't even know what a joke is, who does he even think he is? He acts like he's the head of the house."

"Ummm funny?" Robbie wanted to make him feel better by complementing his 'joke'. Anti just scoffed.

"Yeah, thanks." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Turn around, I need to get the back of your neck." Robbie shuffled his body around so that his face was away from the angry man. While he was stitching, Robbie thought he might not be so mean at all, maybe just a little frustrated. He wondered who might have made him upset. Anti gave a yank on the thread, causing Robbie to make a small yell in response.

"Calm down, you fuckin dead meat. It's just a knot. I'm done." Robbie turned and saw him climbing over the back of the couch to look out the window. He slowly stood up, and saw Anti dissolve into nothing.

He didn't think it was odd; his head just fell off, so he just stood there in front of the couch, and looked out the window. He saw Anti in the yard, right where the grass turned to trees, yelling at somebody. The somebody seemed to be yelling back. They were too far away to see what the person looked like, or hear what they were saying. Finally, Anti seemed to grab the back of the person's shirt, and dissolve again. Robbie looked around expectantly, wondering where he would turn up.

Anti un-dissolved (is that a word?) About two feet off the ground, hand gripping the back of the somebody's shirt. Robbie thought he might fall, but he just floated. The person didn't seem to notice, and was scrabbling at his arm and trying to kick Anti.

"Let me go, you creepy green-haired sadist! If you give me fair fight I'll kick your ass!" The person was flailing their limbs all over the place, trying to get a hit in.  
  
"Bad choice of words." Anti unceremoniously dropped the person on the ground. "COME SEE WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!" he shouted throughout the house, and dropped from his float. The person was quickly on their feet, trying once again to fight him.

"I was just on a walk!" They yelled. They were still moving too fast for Robbie to get a good look at.

"You shouldn't have gone in our backyard!" Anti didn't seem to be fighting back, just dodging. "How did you even get in? We have a bloody fence!"

"I trespass everywhere I go!" They shouted back. Their movements seemed to be much slower now, they were getting tired. Anti noticed this, and tried to call them down.

"Look just stop! Jesus!" Anti yelled. The person stopped trying to hit him, but still looked defensive. "All right, now just listen, ok?" The person nodded and started to put down their fists. "Go to sleep."

"What the f-" Anti put his hand up to the person's temple and they immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Robbie couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly shuffled beside the person and grabbed Anti's sleeve.

"Dead?" He asked, his face looking about as worried as it could.

"Dead? Ha! Old doc would have my head. No, just sleeping." Anti looked fondly at his handiwork. The doctor chose that exact moment to burst into the room.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" He turned the corner and saw the person on the ground. "Did you kill someone? Again? I've had to turn the police away before, and I don't want to do it again!" The doctor shook Anti a bit at the end of every sentence.

"Relax, doc, as I explained to the zombie over there, they're just asleep." Anti pushed the doctors hands off of him. "Now let's find a good place to keep them."

"Keep them? Anti, please, we have to take this... person back to wherever they came from!" The doctor was pacing the floor as he spoke, obviously more worried than Anti about this.

"Ugh. Fine." Anti picked them up, Robbie could see that they had fluffy brown hair and a pale face, and dissolved again. He reappeared soon after.

"Where?" Robbie asked. Both of the people looked at him. He's been really quiet the whole time.

"In the woods, behind the fence this time." Anti blew some hair out of his face, and crossed his arms. "Hopefully they learned their lesson."

(Sorry the ending is a bit rushed but I hope y'all enjoyed it ahhh it's over a thousand words, as always if you have any suggestions please give them to me im lonely :()


	3. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look im gay and upset and i want more content so im making it myself

Robbie's eyes darted around the living room, and his hands were shaking with anticipation. New people were going to be coming over to the house today, and Robbie didn't know what they would be like. Anti had been in his room all day, and the others had warned Robbie against going in there, because of his temper around one of the people that were coming over. Robbie wondered what the people would be like. He didn't know any names, and he hadn't seen any pictures. Everyone except Anti and Chase were out of the house, and Chase and Anti were both in different parts of the house, so that left Robbie with the responsibility of greeting whoever would come through that door. He kept looking at the door, and wondered when the new people would arrive. he was shaken out of his worries by Anti glitching into a chair next to him, hands balled into fists and frowning. "Whyy...here?" Robbie asked. He hadn't thought that Anti would come out of his room at all. Anti growled a bit and looked towards Robbie. "I wanna meet that bastard the minute he walks through the door." Anti grumbled in response. "No likeee?" Robbie wondered why Anti wouldn't like their guests. "Robbie, when you meet him, you'll get it." The door bell rang and Anti got up to get the door. "Speak of the devil."

Anti opened up the door, and in walked three men. One looked a lot like a robot, and Robbie wondered where his off switch was. Another was dressed in yellow, and had pink hair. The last was the most interesting to Robbie. He was devoid of all color it seemed, and had red and blue outlines around him. He seemed to regard Anti with disdain as he laid eyes on him.

"Didn't know the Doctor let you be by yourself." He remarked as he made his way to the living room. The other two guests shared a bit of an 'Oh god no' look between them. Anti just balled his fists and walked in front of them to the living room. As they got there, the man with pink hair noticed Robbie.

"Who is this, Anti?" Someone had noticed him! Robbie decided that he was going to try his hardest to talk normally in front of these people.

"New ego." Anti flopped into a chair. The gray man frowned a bit and sat slowly in a wood chair next to him. "Showed up a couple days ago."

"Heeellooo!" Robbie said, trying his best to speak clearly. The man with pink hair seemed to smile at his voice and held out his hand.

"Hello, to you too! My name is Wilford, very much a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and Robbie wondered why for a minute. Then he remembered what Chase had taught him the first day he had appeared; it was a handshake! He put his hand in Wilford's, and shook it up and down.

"Iymmm Rooobie." He said while shaking Wilford's hand. 

"Robbie is a very good name." Wilford let go of Robbie's hand and sat next to him on the couch. "Why, back when I was younger, I knew a man-"

"Wilford. We don't want to bore him with wild stories." Wilford seemed to settle into a different state of mind, and sat still. "Besides, I'm not even sure he can understand what you're saying." Anti shot the gray man a dark look, and he was clenching his fists so tight, the knuckles were turning white. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, you gray asshole? Of course he can understand him!" Anti snapped. both of them were now facing each other, with equal disdain.

"It just seems to me like he's not very intelligent." Robbie felt tears in his eyes. He had tried his best to talk right, and this man still thought he was dumb. Anti saw Robbie crying and turned sharply towards the gray man.  
"Bastard!" Anti yelled and tackled him.  
(OwO whats this? an authors note? yeah. im leaving a cliffhanger, and as always, if you want to see something specific, ill find a way to work it in and mention you. Thank you for reading!!)


	4. A Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy quarantine, everyone. I give you the JSE content you love and deserve in these trying times. As always, leave a comment if you want to see something specific.

Robbie grabbed Anti around the waist to pull him back, to Anti's dismay.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Anti yelled, kicking and trying to grab Dark again. Robbie held firm.

"No." Robbie muttered. At that moment, Chase walked into the room, snapping Anti from his anger. He took in Wilford holding Dark's face with Google spouting some medical jargon and Robbie still holding Anti around the waist; he pieces together what had happened. He walked over to Anti and Robbie, grabbed Anti's wrist, and began dragging him out of the room.

"Come on, glitch bitch," he grumbled, clearly unhappy about touching Anti. "Damn lucky the doc isn't home." 

Robbie took a few tentative steps towards Dark, and saw the bruise on his face.

"Sooorry..." Was all that came out of his mouth. The two looked at each other, and there was a beat of silence. Finally, Dark brushed Wilford off and stood up, facing Robbie.

"I'll be damned," he remarked, straightening his tie. Somehow, every movement he made made Robbie feel like all his stitching was coming undone. "You are sentient. But are you intelligent?" He smiled a joyless smile. Robbie didn't know how to respond. Dark's smiled widened, he knew what he was doing. "Hm. No need to show us to the door." He turned towards the exit, and the others followed, Wilford somewhat reluctantly.

"Goodbye, whatever you are." Then the door shut and Robbie was alone.

He didn't remember sitting down, but he must have, because that was how Chase found him. On the floor, lost in his own head. Chase, however was not deterred. He was far too familiar with Dark's mind tricks.

"C'mon, buddy,it's bedtime for you." Chase muttered as he tried to pull Robbie up.

"Beddd?" Robbie murmured drowsily as he stood up.

"Yeah, bed." Chase guided Robbie through the living room and into the Hall. Robbie felt dizzy and light as he walked down the hall. He felt like he was watching someone else's life play out in front of him or like he was floating outside of his body. Robbie followed Chase to a door, and when he opened it he felt a kilt of happiness that shocked him back into his body.

The room was perfect. It wasn't fancy, but the zombie liked it better like that. The bed in the corner looked soft and comfortable, and the chest of drawers and walls were a soft, easy shade of blue. Robbie smiled as he entered the room, and he looked at Chase.

"For... For me? Robbie asked, and pointed at himself. Chase smiled tiredly, as if he'd been awake for days.

"Yeah, for you kiddo." Chase rifled his hair, and left the door open on his way out.

Robbie got in the bed, and was pleased to discover that it was as comfortable as it looked. He sank into the cushion, and closed his eyes.

(It really takes a 24 he power outage to get me to finish another chapter, huh?


End file.
